Artificial Joy Club 1sentence challenge
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: 50 snapshots of the relationship between the master of Las Noches and his Sexta Espada. Contains fluff, romance, a tiny bit of angst/humour and sexual contents. Centred on the Aizen/Grimmjow pairing, because there isn't enough of them around.


**Title**: Artificial Joy Club**  
Author**: Shadow Arashi**  
Fandom**: Bleach**  
Pairing**: Aizen x Grimmjow**  
Rating**: R/NC-17**  
Word Count**: --**  
Summary**: 50 moments in time between a master and his most beloved servant, 50 snapshots of the relationship between the master of Las Noches and his Sexta Espada.**  
Warnings**: I wrote this based on the **1sentence**** challenge** on LJ, even though Im not a member or anything, I just needed inspiration. This is for the Aizen/Grimmjow pairing and contains fluff, romance, a tiny bit of humour, angst and some sexual content. They are meant to belong to the same universe btw, and I apologise for abusing the hell out of the commas and semi-colons.**  
Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the ideas this time, only my writing skills. Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo, to my greatest to my reviewers on The Pet series, thank you and dont worry, there will be more!

.

-------

.

**01 Comfort**

Grimmjow never quite understood why he had really accepted to follow this shinigami who was claiming to be his master now; but as he threw himself down onto the plush bed, he couldn't deny this was the first time he had enjoyed such comfort; and for that he was grateful even if he didn't show it.

**#02 Kiss**

The first time he kissed him the arrancar was in his released form and accidentally scrapped his mouth with his sharp fangs; he couldn't bring himself to care though when a rough tongue licked the blood dripping from his chin and lips in a silent apology.

**#03 Soft**

There was nothing soft in appearance about Grimmjow, or any of the arrancars for that matter; however, what most people didn't know was how soft Grimmjow's fur and hair truly were in his pantera form; only Aizen knew that fact and he intended to keep it that way.

**#04 Pain**

The inhabitants of Hueco Mundo were no strangers to pain, it was actually quite the contrary; yet nothing compared to the twist in his guts when he saw the disappointment in Aizen's eyes when he came back from his trip to the human world.

**#05 Potatoes**

Every once in a while he would get a craving for the potatoes they made in the Rugonkai, warm and soft and made to be eaten like a candy by peeling away the skin; his sweet tooth was appeased when he found out that Grimmjow filled that craving just as well.

**#06 Rain**

Grimmjow would always become irritable when it rained; though it had nothing to do with his feline lineage and everything to do with his death, not that Aizen cared; he just hated the distant look that never left the panther's eyes in those moments, as if he was nothing more than a ghost, even when he was thrusting deep inside the hollow's warm body.

**#07 Chocolate**

There was not much use for candies and other sweet things in Hueco Mundo; still, Aizen loved to keep a steady supply of dark chocolate around, not only because it tasted delicious but also because it was a wonderful natural aphrodisiac; one that was especially effective on certain felines.

**#08 Happiness**

Their life wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but as they lay tangled together, exhausted and still reeling with pleasure, Aizen supposed they were as close to happiness as they would ever get.

**#09 Telephone**

It was months after leaving Soul Society that Aizen remembered he still had a cell phone which he had got on a mission in the human world; he was about to toss it into the trash can when he thought better of it; he almost regretted it when Gin discovered that the cell phone now contained dirty pictures of a certain sexta espada, but it was worth it to see the arrancar blush to the root of his hair.

**#10 Ears**

The first time he saw Grimmjow in his released state, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the adorable, cute looking cat ears the hollow was now wearing; after he had given in and reached out to touch them, Aizen realized he had found a new fetish.

**#11 Name**

Aizen always asked the name of his new arrancars because he believed names were the keys to a persons personality, and he liked to know who he was dealing with; nothing could have prepare him for the tidal wave of emotions one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques would bring however.

**#12 Sensual**

Whoever said felines were sensual creatures was definitely right, Aizen thought dazedly as Grimmjow lapped the white liquid which was slowly running down his fingers, the panther moaning softly in delight as he sucked the last drops before asking for another cup of warm milk with hopeful eyes.

**#13 Death**

The espada had been created to represent the aspects of Death, yet it was difficult to remember that those hollows were actually dead, in a matter of speaking, especially when you had someone as lively as Grimmjow around; though Aizen wouldn't have changed the feline for the world.

**#14 Sex**

Grimmjow knew that his physiology was basically the same as a cat and that it covered his sex drive as well, so he knew what to expect every years at that time of the month, even if he despised it; that changed radically when Aizen dragged him to his private room by the back of his neck one day and commanded him to 'lift his tail' for no one else but him; he never regretted it.

**#15 Touch**

Hollows were used to having nothing but violent physical contact, if they had any, so Aizen's gentle caresses on his damp skin after sex were both wonderful and frightening in their own right, only because he didn't know what to make of those non-threatening touches.

**#16 Weakness**

Grimmjow had never considered himself to be weak, he would have never got anywhere in Hueco Mundo if he had been; and yet that had never stopped him from feeling as weak as a kitten whenever Aizen looked at him like he was doing now; but he could never bring himself to feel ashamed or worried about it, not when Aizen was making love to him like he was something precious rather than a tool.

**#17 Tears**

Aizen never thought he was capable of tears, yet it was hard to deny the water drops rolling down his cheeks while he was cradling the broken, barely breathing form of his sexta espada in his arms.

**#18 Speed**

Despite the aspect of death he embodied, Grimmjow's true form was all about speed rather than brute strength, something Aizen never got tired of as he secretly watches Grimmjow run around Las Noches like a cheetah and pouncing on unsuspecting arrancars in glee.

**#19 Wind**

Grimmjow swore furiously as the wind messed up his new uniform once again, unaware that Aizen's eyes were glued to his body and that he was inwardly thanking the elements for the free show he was getting; the shinigami was also mentally congratulating himself for switching all of Grimmjow's uniforms to a lighter version that shown as much skin below the waist line as above.

**#20 Freedom**

The day he realized he could never tame Grimmjow completely was also the day he understood why he considered the unruly feline to be his favourite; and that was because Grimmjow was the very embodiment of the freedom he had always strived to obtain back in Soul Society.

**#21 Life**

In spite of his violent tendencies and his willingness to kill, Grimmjow was keenly aware of the value of life; and he never valued his own life so much as when he was tangled in the sheets of the man who called himself his master, writhing in pleasure and finally feeling truly alive for the first time since he became a hollow.

**#22 Jealousy**

Aizen didn't think of himself as a jealous person, he was too sure of himself for that; thus he wasn't expecting the emotion that tugged at his heart when Grimmjow started paying more attention to his rivalry with Ulquiorra than him; the thought that Grimmjow may have been doing it out of jealousy himself never crossed his mind.

**#23 Hands**

He wasn't afraid to dirty his hands to get the job done, and it was a quality that Aizen appreciated in Grimmjow even if he didn't show it often; because he knew Grimmjow would never hesitate to kill for him.

**#24 Taste**

The first time Grimmjow got to taste him, he was so surprised he coughed and spilled everything onto the bed, all the while wincing at the bitter taste; Aizen merely ruffled his hair and told him it would come with practice.

**#25 Devotion**

Tousen always said that Ulquiorra was the most devoted arrancar in the espada; Aizen would just smile at the other man and laugh silently, for he knew better; his Grimmjow never shown it outwardly but the panther knew how to prove his devotion to his master and did it every night without fail.

**#26 Forever**

Aizen didn't believe in forever, which was why he was confident none of his opponents would be an obstacle forever; it wasn't until Kurosaki Ichigo nearly killed Grimmjow and he almost lost the sexta that he truly realized nothing last forever, not even the things he cared about the most.

**#27 Blood**

Grimmjow loved blood, loved spilling it and enjoyed the taste of it like a fine wine, or the proverbial cats cream, and Aizen thought that it suited him well indeed, especially when Grimmjow was licking himself clean without a care in the world before him.

**#28 Sickness**

Sickness was not something that happened in Hueco Mundo; so when Grimmjow suddenly fell sick and became so weak he was unable to get out of bed; Aizen didn't rest until Szayel found a cure and assured him that the feline arrancar would completely recover.

**#29 Melody**

If he hadn't been at the right place at the right time, Aizen would never have thought that Grimmjow could actually sing; the fact that the melody was a low, sad tune and totally unexpected from Grimmjow made the moment all the more precious.

**#30 Star**

He had always been attracted to bright, powerful things and to people who shone brighter than everybody else; and even though Grimmjow was not the most powerful of his espada, his very being definitely made him the star among them.

**#31 Home**

He never expected to feel home sick after leaving Soul Society, and to be honest he never did; however he never expected to come to love the deserted plains of Hueco Mundo as a second home either; yet as he glanced down at the blue haired man running across the wide expands of white sand, he suspected the inhabitants had something to do with it.

**#32 Confusion**

Grimmjow's confused face as he stared at the blue plastic dildo, one eyebrow lift up as if wondering what he was supposed to do with it, was so unexpectedly cute that Aizen almost squealed out loud, though it would have been a very undignified thing to do, so he stifled his laugh and started explaining the purpose of the object.

**#33 Fear**

The first and only time Aizen saw Grimmjow show fear was right after his first encounter with Nnoitra, shortly after his 'birth'; the shinigami would never forget the way the young arrancar trembled and hide his head under his arms like a frightened kitten clinging to its mother.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

He was always filled to the brim with energy, which only became worse when it was stormy outside; then he would eventually grow so restless with the thunder and lightning that he would inevitably slip into Aizens room, silently begging the other man to help him burn some of his extra energy; to this day he still hasn't found a better way than Aizen's chosen method of screwing him against the window while they admire the storm outside.

**#35 Bonds**

Most people believe that love is the strongest emotion bonding people together; Aizen personally thought the strongest of bond was the one between master and servant; because while the two werent equal, it implied complete trust from one side and complete responsibility from the other to work properly; and he was glad to see that his Grimmjow was starting to learn.

**#36 Market**

He remembered going to the market in the Rugonkai once as a child and seeing a wild cat and her litter hiding in an alley, wary but desperate for food and a warm caress; Aizen could see that same look in Grimmjow's eyes sometimes and it never failed to make him reach out for the other man in hope of banishing that starving look forever.

**#37 Technology**

Aizen was the kind of man who will use every tool at his disposition to reach his goal, including technology; also Szayel was only half surprised when he was ordered to find a way to control Grimmjow's rather... active sexuality when his owner wasn't there to satisfy him.

**#38 Gift**

The blue haired arrancar glared at the small object in his hand and considered throwing it into the trash, but it was a gift and somehow, he didn't quite have the heart to tell Aizen that catnip didn't affect him at all.

**#39 Smile**

Grimmjow didn't smile so much as he grinned or smirked; Aizen's own smiles were not exactly truthful either, except when he was watching the sexta espada sleep, and only because the other man was surprisingly cute when he was all curled up and purring like a cat.

**#40 Innocence**

He had never given much thought on the subject but seeing Grimmjow's wide eyes and lack of understanding, it suddenly hit home how utterly innocent the newly made arrancar actually was to the facts of life, and more importantly, sex; not that Aizen minded being his teacher.

**#41 Completion**

For as far as he could remembered he had always felt that hunger gawking at his insides, a hunger that he thought would never be fully satisfied, not even after joining Aizen; until his new master took it upon himself to solve the problem by thoughtfully ravishing him, finally filling the gaping hole in his soul as he pushed his body to completion.

**#42 Clouds**

Sometimes he couldn't help but fear that the feline espada would disappear forever one day; carried away by his whimsical personality to a place where he couldn't reach him, like the clouds in the sky.

**#43 Sky**

Grimmjow's eyes and hair were the exact colour of the sky, and maybe that was the reason Aizen's gaze was first drawn to him; because that electric sky blue was the polar opposite of Hueco Mundo's darkness and dullness.

**#44 Heaven**

He never believed in Heaven, he had saw too much, both in this life and the previous one when he was still an orphan roaming the streets; but he thought that he could believe in it as long as he was with his master, whether Aizen was simply talking to him or pounding him into the mattress.

**#45 Hell**

For as hellish as Hueco Mundo was for many souls, it was still the only home Grimmjow had ever known; it had became something of a real home after Aizen's arrival and it was only after the shinigami was killed in the Winter War that it truly became Hell for the feline arrancar.

**#46 Sun**

Like a true cat, Grimmjow would instinctively try to curl up on a high place and doze under the warm rays of the sun if given the chance; Aizen usually stay close to him and watch over him then, because people tend to flock over to the sleeping hollow and marvel at how different he was in his sleep; and that just wouldn't do.

**#47 Moon**

Aizen never gave much credits to what people said about the full moon's influence over people, animals and nature in general; until he was woken up in the middle of the night by a flushed, lust-driven Grimmjow in pantera form; waking up the following morning with scratches all over his body was totally worth the wild sex that ensued though.

**#48 Waves**

He loved his current life at Las Noches, he really did, but sometimes when he was laying alone in bed after Aizen had sated his desire with his body, Grimmjow would feel the waves crashing down on him and pulling him under; so he kept moving and fighting so he wouldnt have to feel himself drowning.

**#49 Hair**

He ran down the brush one last time through the long locks of silky blue hair before setting it down, silently admiring the lean form of the dozing feline by his side; a glance at the clock confirmed that they still had half an hour before the meeting and Aizen smiled in glee as he process to tie ribbons of all colours in the beautiful mane of the sleeping espada.

**#50 - Supernova**

Arrancars tend to release their sealed forms in a burst of energy that looked similar to a supernova; Aizen imagines it mustn't be so different from the bankai, but the only explosion he really cares about is the one that leaves him panting and breathless, body reeling and still rocking slightly with aftershock into the exhausted panther sprawled under him.

.

.

---------

.  
And this is the end of this series of vignettes on their relationship. I was really inspired when I wrote this, since I actually did it all in one sitting, and Im rather pleased with it. I was going to settle for a random title like 50 moments and so, but I finally fell back onto this one, which is the name of a band/singer. Just so you know, so dont try to make sense of it. It doesnt really have any At least not that Im aware of.


End file.
